1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seating systems for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seat structure capable of performing the combined functions of structurally supporting seat loads and providing ducting for communicating air.
2. Disclosure Information
In a conventional motor vehicle, a climate control system regulates the temperature of the passenger compartment by regulating the air temperature. The system mixes conditioned air into the passenger compartment through a variety of vents. Strategic location of the vents can optimize the comfort of the passengers of the motor vehicle. Traditionally, the vents are located in the front of the passenger compartment, typically on the instrument panel.
Passenger comfort has been further improved by the use of multiple vents throughout the passenger compartment. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,055,843 and 4,840,115, vents have been strategically located on the backside of a seat back of a passenger seat. This principle allows the dispersion of conditioned air directly into the rear passenger seating area in immediate proximity of the rear passengers. However, these systems require air ducts to be added to the seat back. These air ducts present a substantial obstacle to providing a cost efficient design satisfactory for mass production. For instance, seats designed in accordance to either the '843 or the '115 patents require additional internal package space for placement of the duct. Often this additional space limitation conflicts with other vehicle and seat design objectives. Also, the additional steps required to install the air duct in the seat back reduces the feasibility of mass producing this feature. Additionally, installing the air duct into the seat back increases the complexity of the assembly process. During installation, a variety of fasteners must be used to secure the air duct to the seat structure to prevent squeak and rattle problems. Finally, the air duct adds additional weight to the seat. Each of these problems has heretofore been unsolved.
It would be desirable to have a seating system capable of performing the combined functions of structural support and providing an air passage through the seat back to a vent to improve the effectiveness of the climate control system while substantially reducing the cost, weight, bulk and complexity associated with previous systems.